


Two Weeks

by ELStogs



Series: What Happens When the Fastest Man Alive Collides with the Overdramatic, Badass Bat [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Justice Lords, Multi, founders in a crisis, so original right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELStogs/pseuds/ELStogs
Summary: It's been two weeks since the Lords had invaded their universe. Half the League is taking time off and the founders have spread themselves thin. No one really knows how to take it.





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> It's so original right? Oh my God. Like. A Justice Lords Batflash story. Who knew???

Two weeks.

 

It’s been two weeks since the founders made it back to their world. The rest of the league has been shaky, many taking small breaks from regular league duties after being so easily fought off by the Lords. The United Nations had a long meeting over the pardon of Lex Luthor, unfortunately deciding that the United States were in the right. They had no choice once presented with a Justice League ready to kill and the knowledge of what they had done in their own world.. The media has had a field day with Lex himself, the man having been interviewed near a dozen times. Some sources have hailed him a hero in his own right, others calling this a dismissal of the crimes he’s committed. Lex, naturally, has played this to his advantage, thanking the Justice League in grandiose speeches and preparing to dedicate his life to humanitarian work. A hero indeed.

 

The Lords had plowed through anyone who faced them, nearly taking control of this world too. They would have if the founders hadn’t returned in time. No one was prepared for the power they had, not even the League.

 

Wally finds himself visiting Shayera everyday until she finally wakes. It took her the full two weeks. John had dived into his work, having spent most of his time off planet and hating that it was his other half that hurt her in the first place. Superman has been staying in Metropolis, saving kittens and all that cheerful hero stuff that isn’t as common as we wish it was. J’onn stays at the watchtower hub with Mr Terrific, organizing the League members who didn’t take a break. Diana has been is Kasnia when not working, spending time with Queen Audrey to relax and read her people’s ancient texts. Batman hasn’t left Gotham.

  
  
  


“So, he’s not answering your calls?” Shayera sips from a cup of water, her voice scratchy from lack of use. She keeps her gaze down, thinking over the mental briefing J’onn had given her when she woke up, unable to imagine what she would have done in the same situation, not unlike the other founders.

 

“No.” Wally finishes his third coffee, still in costume. “I can’t blame him. Everyone’s really shaken up. And I haven’t called him a lot. Not as much as I should have.”

 

“Did you want to?”

 

“Well yeah.” He throws the empty cup in the small trash can. “But what am I supposed to say to a guy who blames himself for everything after visiting a world where we went all nuts and murdery after Present Luthor killed me?”

 

“Fair point.” Shayera finally looks up at him. “But not saying anything will only make it worse. Look at how John and I nearly fell apart after the other Thanagarians invaded.”

 

“Nearly? You two stopped dating for months.”

 

“We’re back together.” She gives him a look firm. “Not my point. You know I’m iffy on this whole thing between you two, but it’s been a thing. If you want it to work, you have to make it work.”

 

********************

 

Oliver makes his way to the main console from the training area, his arm in a sling. He was with the rookies when Lord Batman stormed the Watchtower with Lord Wonder Woman. They were all so prepared for the amazon, they weren’t ready for when the Bat came in. They forgot he didn’t need powers to cause some hurt.

 

Oliver wasn’t shocked. He knows that the Bat is a better fighter than him. It’s not that big of a surprise.  Batman can take Dinah down, and she runs laps around him. Still, a lot of these kids were shocked that this regular man could take them all down. Diana hadn’t thrown a punch to them.

 

He sees Mr. Terrific sitting on the steps up to the console, the man waving half heartedly to him.

 

“Hey. I’m almost positive this isn’t your job.” He sits beside Terrific, looking up to the console deck where J’onn was working.

 

“It isn’t.” Terrific sighs. “J’onn has been working nonstop. I honestly don’t think he’s slept at all since…” The two men meet each other's gaze.

 

“I mean, that’s a little much.” Oliver watches as J’onn hovers over the screens. “He doesn’t need to sleep like the rest of us, but two weeks is even dangerous for him.”

 

“I know that.” Terrific sighs, twiddling his thumbs. “I think everybody’s forgetting the founders are shaken up too. I’ve been working with J’onn since I came up here. It’s always us up here at the hub, and I’ve never seen him like this. He notices if my emotions are off. I’ve been worried and he hasn’t said anything. And most of the other founders have been avoiding the Watchtower.”

 

“Alright man. I get it.” Oliver stands up, a new spring in his step as he goes up to the console, startling J’onn when he gets close.

 

“Arrow. What are you doing up here? You are out of commission until you are healed.”

 

“Yeah J’onn, I know.” Oliver leans against the console. “Just coming up to check on you. You have Terrific in a twist.”

 

“I… I do not understand your meaning Arrow. I am well.” Oliver can finally see the tension in the martian’s shoulders, slight discoloration under his eyes.

 

“You’re not J’onn.” Terrific walks up to the green men. “You’re exhausted.”

 

“Even I can see that. Look, you and I both know Terrific is the closest thing to you anyone can get. He can run the hub on his own for a few hours while you get some sleep.”

 

“Mr. Terrific is beyond capable. I understand that.” J’onn looks back to the monitors, nothing of note passing over them.  “However, it helps to keep busy.”

 

“J’onn. You didn’t do any of this.” Oliver moves to step in his way. “None of you did. We all know that. And anyone who doesn’t… I’ll make sure they figure it out. Broken arm and everything.”

 

“He’s right J’onn. Killing yourself won’t make it any better.”

 

J’onn pauses as he looks between the two men, letting out a breath.

 

“Perhaps you are right. Thank you. I needed to hear your words. I will be in my quarters.” He steps away from the monitors. “My comlink and mind will both remain open, so do not hesitate to call if you require my assistance.”

 

“We will J’onn. I’ll stay up here for moral support.”

 

The two smile as J’onn floats away, down the hall to his quarters. Oliver sighs once the two are alone, resting his good hand on the sling.

 

“I feel like that was almost a lie.”

 

“Come on.” Terrific moves to look over the monitors. “Don’t tell me you believe they’re responsible for all that?”

 

“Of course I don’t. I’m not an idiot.” He sighs. “But you were up here with us. All those rookies are in rough shape. Some of them thought Batman was all talk.”

 

“That’s on them.”

 

“Yeah, but still. I’ve been working with them. They’re spooked. And I’ve always known he’s tough, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad about him not spending time up here. It’s different when you face it.”

 

“Arrow, I faced Wonder Woman. You think I don’t know that?” Terrific turns to give Arrow his full attention. “But you have to remember how they fought them off? Even before Luthor came in? They came in full defense, taking bullets for us. They would die for this planet. Everyone in the League.”

 

“Easy man. I know.” Oliver rests his hand on Terrific’s shoulder. “I know. I don’t think they’re anything like the Lords. But it’s still fresh. I’m just saying it’s a rough time. For everyone.”

 

The two men stand in silence for a moment before getting back to work.

 

********************

 

Shayera sat quietly in her room once Wally has left, taking a nearby tablet and looking over the news from when she was gone. Talking to Wally had helped her relax a little, no matter how skeptical she is of the relationship between him and Batman. Bruce. Whatever he wanted to be called. Wally may have forgiven him for the lies, but it just made Shayera skeptical.

 

She almost didn’t notice when the door opened, John walking in, just back from a mission. 

 

“Hey. You’re awake.” He steps in quietly, closing the door behind him.

 

“Yeah. That happens.” She sits up slightly, ignoring the ache in her side. “How was your mission? Where’d you go?”

 

“Just Oa. Touch base with the other Lanterns.” He sits in the chair that Wally had occupied earlier. “Ran into Hal and Kyle. They’ve been traveling a lot. Hal had Carol with him too.”

 

“That’s good. You always say you want to see them more.” Shayera looks to the man skeptically, knowing John wouldn’t bring it up unless he had a point.

 

“Yeah. And I think Kyle is getting homesick.” He looks to the sheets. “Hal never will. As long as he has Carol, he’s happy.”

 

Shayera pauses, her gaze firming on her lover as she puts the pieces together.

 

“You want to switch positions.”

 

“Not forever. I’m just thinking about it. Getting away from the planet might be good for us.”

 

“What makes you think I’d go with you?”

 

The two stare at each other for a long moment, confused gaze meeting frustrated.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know who you think I am John, but I don’t plan to run away like a coward. This is my home. My only home now. So if you want to run away from the planet and your people, then go.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying Shay.” He sighs. “They’re afraid of us. And they should be. It took months to get you back in the good books, and this was worse.”

 

“Yeah. It took me months. Months of work to regain their trust. What good is it for you to run?” She takes John’s hand. “If Kyle wants time back on Earth, vouch for the kid to come back. He can join that Titans group or whatever if he doesn’t want the League. But don’t you dare run. You’re better than that.”

 

The two sit in silence as time passes over them, their hands staying together. Eventually, Shayera scoots over on the bed to make room for her lover, her wings wrapping around him when they lay together and fall asleep.

 

********************

 

The Kasnian capital is peaceful at night, illuminated only by the small lanterns that lined the streets. The occasional window was illuminated in candle light as different families ready themselves for bed. Others may already be awakening for an early work morning of tilling the fields. Diana stood on the palace balcony, looking out over the rows of houses and shops, connected by cobblestone streets, and dressed only in a long silk robe. Her arms wrapped around herself.

 

The golden tiara is held in her hand, her thumb rubbing over the star engraved in the front. She remembers the lessons her mother and Antiope had taught her as a child. Loyalty and bravery. An Amazon must be ready to defeat enemies at almost all costs. However, never break honor and the pride of the sisters. There is a world where she broke that code, a world where she abandoned everything her mother and sisters have taught her. It wouldn’t shock her if her goddesses were looking down on her in shame.

 

“Diana?” Queen Audrey steps out onto the balcony, her own robe wrapped around her. “I get up for water and I find you brooding again? You are slowly becoming your Bat friend.”

 

“You only know what I’ve told you of him.” She turns to the shorter blonde, the tiara still tight in her grip.

 

“You resemble the image you’ve painted.” She steps up, resting her hand over Diana’s grip. “Don’t get me wrong Darling, I would love to have you here until the end of time. As would my people. However, you are not built for a quiet life.”

 

“I’m not, but this is the only place I could really think.” She looks down at their held hands. 

 

“Weakness does not suit you.”

 

“Not weakness. Contemplation.” Diana pulls away, holding the tiara at eye level. “This was gifted to me by my teacher, Antiope. She raised me alongside my mother, trained me when my mother refused. When I stole my armor, she came to me just as I left and placed this in my hands. ‘If you are set on man’s world Diana, do more than help them. Save them.’ My mother always loved me, but Antiope was the first to believe in me.”

 

“She sounds like a wonderful woman.” Audrey steps up to stand beside her. “But what does that story have to do you now?”

 

“There is a world where I had that same moment with Antiope. A world where I ignored her request and everything my people taught me to fall into mindless murder. Ruthless leadership. I have to change my methods or else I will become what she did.”

 

“I cannot imagine you ever becoming a brute. Despite your facade, you have many soft spots.”

 

“You can assume she did as well.” Diana lets out a breath, placing the tiara on her head. “I must become more than what she was, both for man’s world, and my own people.”

 

********************

 

It wasn’t surprising when Lois opened her apartment door to hear Lex Luthor’s voice. She steps seamlessly through her routine: keys on the hook, coat in her closet, shoes beside the entrance before going into the office, suitcase on her office chair, laptop on the desk and charging, and bra unhooked, tossed into the hamper with the rest of her work clothes. 

 

She walks into the living room, changed into leggings and one of Clark’s t-shirts, to find the man himself on the couch, watching the latest interview with Lex Luthor.

 

“Perry’s might actually consider firing you if you miss another day.”

 

“He wouldn’t dare. Who else could he get to go to all of his socialite events?” Clarks eyes stay focused on the television.

 

“Now Lex, a lot of people are questioning your motivations for helping the Justice League in the first place.”

 

“Well now, it wasn’t just the Justice League that needed my help. I’m just honored that they put our history aside to call for me.”

 

“What a crock of shit.” Clark leans back on the couch.

 

“If your mother could hear you.” Lois grabs the remote out of Clark’s hand, changing the channel.

 

“Please. You’ve met my mom.” He sighs, looking to his fiance. “She can curse like a sailor.”

 

“Yeah, but when you do it, it’s like a dog walking on it’s hind legs.” She tosses the remote across the room before sitting next to the man.

 

“I’m not that bad… Am I?”

 

“Not really. I can forget that sometimes.”

 

She lays across the couch against his chest, scrolling through her phone while Clark, unwillingly, settles to watch an episode of the bachelor, though he falls into the narrative after a while. A silence falls over the two. Clark stares tensely at the television, wishing he could will it back to the interview. Lois stops reading anything on her phone, letting a breath escape after a while.

 

“You know, if I knew you were such a masochist, I’d have told Bruce to set you up with Selena.” She clicks her phone off, leaning back to look up at the large man.

 

“Not sure what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me Clark.” She moves to look more fully at him. “You can’t stay in here forever, dwelling on everything that happened.”

 

“It’s not that simple Lois.” He sighs, holding her hand. “What if I made the wrong choice? What if I gave Luthor the chance to get the power he wants.”

 

“Okay. Then what were your other options?” Lois’ chin juts out, like when she argues for a story. Clark can’t help the smile that settles on his face, watching Lois fall into authority. “The way I see it, you had two other options beside Luthor. One. Let the Justice Lords take over this world. Or two. Kill your counterparts. Sure, some of you might have pulled it off. Lantern was a soldier, just like Hawkgirl. Diana would put it as for the good of the people, and you and I both know Bruce would release so many of his own issues killing himself. But you couldn’t take it. Not that you aren’t able to, but it would destroy you. The idea of accidentally killing someone keeps you up at night. So, the way I see it, you made the best decision you could.” She moves to straddle his legs, meeting his eyes. “So move past it. When Luthor inevitably tries something, make him regret it.”

 

A beat of silence passes between the two of them before Clark leans in to press a kiss to her lips, his hand moving to take hers.

 

********************

 

Gotham is quiet tonight. Batman stands against the railing of the standing area of the clocktower, just beneath the face. He looks haggard, stubble over his face, his jaw clenched and shoulders tense. The rest of the Bats out tonight have come only across a couple muggings, all of which dealt with by Red Robin and Spoiler. Batgirl had already called in for the night, dragging a frustrated Robin with her. 

 

Restraint. He still needs restraint.

 

He almost called Red Robin and Spoiler through the comlink, telling them to call it a night, but thought better of it. Tim wouldn’t want to go home before Jack Drake goes to sleep, be left with questions about his “date night” with Stephanie. As much as he wants the boy to tell his father, pressing it will only make it worse. 

 

Though patrolling himself would take his mind off everything. Gotham doesn’t allow time to ruminate on the harshness of reality. It just exists, either challenging one to imagine how far humanity can go in terms of evil, or reminding one of the capacity for kindness. It’s rarely anything between the extremes. 

 

Tonight isn’t like that. Almost any other time, he’d appreciate a quiet night. Not now. He needs the distraction.

 

There has to be more than the Lords, other worlds where he did the unspeakable. Sure, his Lord counterpart may not have delivered the final blow on Luthor, he did nothing to stop Superman. A world where he let that power go unchecked. Unacceptable. 

 

He remembers when he and Superman first met. It was a clash. It was aggressive, threatening. He hadn’t seen the farmboy at his core. Since then, he had put the potential for danger with him to the back of his mind. They’ve trained together, worked so he knew the Kryptonian’s weaknesses (ones that even he had never known about), gathered a mix of all colors of Kryptonite he could find, and prepared for the worst. However, despite all of that, part of him had never thought about the potential for danger. Superman may be dangerous, but he is also Clark. The same Clark who stood by his side through Jason’s death, who turned scarlet when he learned what drag was, who facetimes his parents every Sunday he can for dinner. If Superman were anyone else, Bruce would have fought to take him down. The only reason he didn’t was because Superman is Clark. The thought of Clark actually turning into a threat seemed impossible.

 

He was wrong.

 

Unfortunately, now the thought of being forced to kill Clark had his own ramifications. They were friends. Bruce knew that if it came down to that fight, neither would make it out. But that’s not what scared him. The thought of letting him pass, that terrified him.

 

He could feel the static before he heard the crackle of lightning. Shayera had woken up today, allowing the speedster’s attention to return to his normal things. He thought he would have another day before Wally came for him.

 

He’s miscalculated again.

 

“Had a feeling you liked to work up here.” He steps up to the railing beside Batman, still clad in his flash uniform. “Can see the whole city. Bet it’s handy so you can glide to wherever you need to go”

 

“What do you need Flash?” Too cold. Flash falters.

 

“Easy… I’m just worried about you. Everyone really.” He looks to the Bat, sliding his red  gloved hand toward the black. “Just, want to make sure you’re okay. That we’re okay.”

 

Batman doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes on the city. He doesn’t want to pull away, not completely, but the comfort would hurt. He saw the look on his doppleganger’s face. He lost Wally. Wally’s death made him blind to the danger. Still, he doesn’t move his hand when the red one rests on top of it.

 

“Look… You don’t have to talk. I get that’s rough.” The red hand squeezes his. “But maybe we can just sit. Be quiet. And if you want to talk later, we can.”

 

The Bat sighs, finally looking over at the red clad hero. He can’t push him away, no matter how much part of him wants to. He nods to the railing and the drop down to the ground just past it.

 

“Race you down?” The returning smile is blinding before he jumps for the old metal door to run down the stairs.

 

The Bat takes a different approach, launching over the railing and dropping down, using his cape to glide toward where the batmobile is parked. Flash looks up and races in the same direction, stopping at the batmobile just before Batman lands.

 

“Why don’t you drive this thing more? It’s so cool.” Flash jumps back when the top opens up.

 

“Just get in.” A smirk settles on the Bat’s face before he jumps in himself.

 

“I’m faster than that thing.”

 

“True, but I’m driving.”

 

Flash pauses before jumping into the passenger seat, the top closing after him. Batman starts the car and speeds through the streets, finding familiar paths along back roads and wide alleyways until he is into the mountainous outer city. Wally pulls the mask off his face, putting his feet up on the seat and smiling out the window. He tenses when Batman jumps off the cliff into a lake entrance that opens up just as the car comes close, though he stays still.

 

Trust. Endless Trust.

 

Bruce knows he doesn’t deserve him.

 

He parks the car in it’s normal spot in the cave, far below the main console area that Wally has seen. Batman steps out without a word, walking toward where he stores his armor and weapons. He can feel Wally following behind him, knowing he’s staying close. There are different armors all around, some of his old ones and the different armors of his team. A door leads into the large shower, multiple shower heads and a bench along the wall for when the injuries make standing painful. Batman leans against the cave wall, his eyes falling shut. He can’t remember when he last slept properly.

 

Wally steps forward, carefully pushing the cowl off his head to reveal more of the unshaven face and the dark bags under his eyes.

 

“Christ Bruce.” The red gloved hand cups his cheek. “You really look like shit.”

 

Bruce’s lips quirk upward for a moment. He pulls away, unlatching the hidden clasps in his armor. Plates nearly fall to the floor before he catches them and sets them in their spot for inspection, leaving him in a spandex under armor shirt and shorts. He moves on autopilot through this, rolling his shoulders once he’s finished and turning to Wally.

 

“You plan to sleep in that?”

 

Wally smiles at that, pulling off his own costume and putting it beside Bruce’s armor, ending up in just his own under armor. Bruce grabs a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, nodding to where Dick keeps his for Wally to borrow. He takes Wally’s hand in his, gently pulling him toward the shower room and flipping the switch that allows hot water, as he would normally not deal with it. The shower turns on and Bruce sets his clothes on a shelf where the water doesn’t reach, stripping fully naked. Wally raises his eyebrow before doing the same, following the older man into the spray.

 

His chest is spattered with fresh bruises, a burn over his hips. The scar from his encounter with Slade has healed well, only just pinker than the other scars that decorate his body. Wally steps forward, resting his hand on Bruce’s bicep and staying quiet, waiting for the other man to speak.

 

“There is at least one world, if not more, where I allowed power to take over.” He sighs, his head falling forward to rest on Wally’s, his face in the red hair. “I was presented with a scenario I’ve discounted. Clark going rogue and becoming a threat. I stopped considering it after a while. Clark isn’t an aggressor. I forgot he could fall. The Lords showed me a world where he did fall and I did nothing to stop him.”

 

“Bruce… I mean, I’m not saying you’re weak, but he’s actually Superman.” Wally slides his hand through the dark hair. “What could you do?”

 

“I could kill him.” The hand stills in his hair. “He would take me down with him, but I could kill him. We made sure of it.”

 

“Could… could you kill any one of us?”

 

“If I had to.” He lets out a sigh. “So many members of the League have the power to destroy this planet. Someone has to be ready to fight back.”

 

“Okay.” Wally’s fingers go back to massaging his scalp. “We’re talking about that more later. After we’ve both slept and all that.”

 

The two pull away just enough so they can both wash themselves, only finishing just as the cave’s hot water runs out. They dress slowly and walk up levels of stone stairs out of the cave and into the warm, quiet manor. On Bruce’s bedside table is a peanut butter sandwich wrapped in a paper towel beside a large bottle of water. Alfred. He pulls away from Wally to eat it quickly, going on autopilot through bedtime prep and sinking onto the bed beside the redhead.

 

The two stay silent, Bruce drained from speaking as much as he did and Wally having learned when to back off over their months dating. Bruce starts to drift off the moment his head hits the pillow, hearing Wally once more.

 

“Goodnight Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I don't post in forever and then I go completely crazy. I graduate from college in a couple weeks and this is the only thing keeping me sane right now. As per usual, if you find any issues, please let me know so I can edit and make it as good as I can.
> 
> Also the spacing turned out weird in this one... not sure why. I'll probably go back and fix it another time.


End file.
